Spinello
|type of appearance = Direct ( from Through the Darkness onward) |nationality = Algarve |cause of death = }} |occupation = Soldier, Nobleman}}Viscount Spinello was an Algarvian major (later colonel), during the Derlavaian War Spinello represented, in his own way, the complicated and contradictory Algarvian attitude to the Kaunians. Before the war he was a scholar specializing in ancient Kaunian culture and liked to spend quiet hours at the Royal Cultural Museum in Trapani, the Algarvian capital. With the outbreak of war he became the military governor of the Forthwegigan village where Vanai and her grandfather Brivibas lived. Spinello first befriended Brivibas, a famous Kaunian scholar of whom he heard a great deal, and treated him as a pupil to master. Then, however, Spinello began demanding that Brivibas publish an endorsement of Algarvian rule, and upon Brivibas' complete refusal Spinello forced him into hard physical labor which would have soon led to his death. To save her grandfather, Vanai agreed to have sexual relations with Spinello, who was well-aware that she found him hateful but enjoyed imposing his will on her. This, clearly, had as much to do with her being Kaunian as with her being an attractive young woman. Indeed, Vanai regarded him as a hateful monster, and in desperation, she cast a spell to make him go away. The spell proved effective, and Spinello was sent to Unkerlant to command the unit in which Trasone served. Trasone and his fellow soldiers were surprised to see their theatrical new commander develop into a good combat officer, brave without being reckless and caring about his men's welfare. The soldiers did, however, soon tire of Spinello's repeated boasts about his sexual exploits with Vanai. Spinello was wounded at Sulingen and was evacuated at what proved the last moment to save his life from the tightening siege. During his convalescence in Trapani, Spinello visited the Kaunian Museum and was severely reproved by his old teacher Malindo for the army's persecution of Kaunians. Back at the front, he formed a liaison with another Kaunian girl, Yadwigai, who had been adopted as a mascot by his new unit. This time, the relationship was entered into willingly by the girl and was based on as much mutual trust and affection as could be expected in the circumstances. With his new unit disintegrating, Spinello and Yadwigai escaped together through the marches, hunted by the advancing Unkerlanters, and reached Forthweg - where she departed, though bearing no ill-will to Spinello. However, at the Forthwegian capital of Eoforwic, Spinello resumed his habit of boasting to everybody around of his relations with Vanai - with fatal consequences. Vanai, who still deeply hated Spinello, heard about it from her husband Ealstan, who happened to hear Spinello talk with his soldiers in the street. Furious and determined to get her revenge at last, Vanai took and extreme and highly risky step. She disguised herself magically as one of Hilde's Helpers, and fed Spinello very tasty mushrooms, which killed him three days later. Category:Algarvians Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:Killed During the Derlavaian War Category:Soldiers of the Derlavaian War Category:Viscounts